What If? (DragonBall)
by AngellessDay
Summary: Need some what ifs? Leave a suggestion in the comments, or PM me and i might consider yours!
1. Gogeta vs Buu! (Janemba Absorbed) PT 1

*Disclaimer: I wish i owned these characters, but i domt. You should also know, that i will try to accuratly powerscale these characters. This fanfic was inspired by Saiyan Enigmas Buunemba theme, so you may want listen to that while you read. Enjoy.)

"FU...SION...HAA!"

A massive shockwave of pure energy blasted though the entire area, Shocking Janemba "...Hrah...?"

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta. I am the man who will defeat you! You can call me... GOGETA! Its over Jannemba- W-What?!" The fusion warrior had been about to power up to Super Saiyan, but a massive rift had opened up near his opponnet

Super Buu came though the rift "There is the mind boggling energy i sensed... YOUR MINE!" His body surrounded the suprised Super Demon.

"NO!" Gogeta powered up to Super Saiyan "Kamehameha!" The blue ki wave shot through the air, but it wasnt fast enough. through the explosion, a purple bolt of energy came at Gogeta, who just barely managed to get out of the way "I was... too late.."

The newly formed Buunemba roared im laughter "Grahahaha! Now this.. is power! But who the hell are you?" he turned to the Fusion

"I am the Fusion of Goku and Vegeta!" The fusion was a bit worried. Buu alone had over powered Super Saiyan 3 Goku, And Janemba could overpower his base form. Combined... Super Gogeta would not be enough.

"But your not **Vegito...?**" Buu shook his head, and cackled "It dosent matter, with this power, i can crush you' and then ill go back and defeat them!"

Gogeta blinked, shocked. *_This Buu... he sensed the energy from this fight, but he must not have turned into Kid Buu... in that timeline, did Vegeta not cut out Good Buu? Thats the only explination... otherwise he wouldnt know about Vegito* _He grimaced. Whatever the case, he had to end this quickly. He powered up to SSJ 2 and rushed towards him, launching a right punch that buried itself into Buus face... The Majin didnt even flinch "What?!"

"My turn... HRAH!" a single punch sent the fusion warrior though the ground. Gogeta slowly got up. He was going to have to go pull power here. if he didnt end this now, he wouldnt be able to stop this creature *_This is going to be risk. Super Saiyan 3 is going to halve my Fusion time. If i do that, I can then combine it with Vegeta's Prince of Destruction Mode...* _

Buu charged at Gogeta as he began to get up. "STOP BUU! I have a suprise for you."

Buu landed a few feet away "You have more power? Go ahead. It wont be enough. Ill grind you to dust, and move on to the next." He folded his arms, smirking.

"Thats your opinion... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." his Ki began building, higher, and higher still. "HAAAA!" He ascended to SSJ 3. "THIS ISNT EVEN MY LIMIT! HAAAAA!" Black electricity began sparking, surrounding his golden aura. The aura became black and gold.

"Take a good look Buu. This is your end. I am the man who will CRUSH YOU!"


	2. Gogeta, King of Destruction!

(Disclaimer, I dont own Dragonball, Powerscaling to the best of my Ability, Yada Yada. Enjoy.)

"What is this... This isnt the energy of a Super Saiyan 3?!" Buunemba èlooked horrified at the massive swirl of black and gold Ki that surrounded the fusiom.

"Your right. I am the **KING**** of Destruction**, _**GOGETA!"**_ He roared, and launched himself at Buu, delivering a left uppercut that sent the Demon Majin flying, and he chased after, Delivering a Meteor Combination, finishing with a "GALICK GUN!" Sending the creature into the earth "DOWN YOU GO!" He shot a Stardust Rain, then charged to the ground "Need a little more power...! KAIO-KEN!" He collided with the ground, the resulting explosion rocking hell itself, peices of the ground flying everywhere. Gogeta took a deep breath. In the dust and smoke, the Fusion and Buu faught ferociously, punches and kicks going back in forth. Buu suddenly smirked, and began turning into multicolored blocks, warping reality. But Gogeta sensed him, and delived a Dragon Fist upper cut, and them he turned around. He put up his hand, charging a rainbow colored sphere.

Buu, now weilding a red sword, charged at Gogeta "How dare you! Die! Die! GRAHH!" The angrier buu got, the more his mental state diminished. soon he would become as much as a reckless beast as Jenemba.

However, Gogeta wasnt worried. "You nothing more then a mix of Evil magic and energy. This fight is over Buu." He turmed and threw the Soul Punisher, seemingly doing nothing.

Buu laughed "PATHETIC! HRAAAGGG!" And swinging the sword. Inches away, he stopped "Guh...?!" Cracks slowly spread across the Demon Majins body, and suddenly exploded into sparkles.

"...Its over." He powered down to base. he still had 4 Minutes left. "Hmph. I was wrong."

Buu slowly regenerated, but Janemba was gone Gogeta could still sense the demon teenager inside him though. "Ill erase you, Buu, and this time, you wont come back." Another Soul Punisher appeared in his hands, then split into two. He powered up to SSJ3 "Soul Punishing..." His Ki swirled black and gold as he entered Prince of Destruction Mode "Big Bang..." Pouring energy into both spheres, the became one large sphere. A red aura flared up, the Kaio-ken X20.

"I WILL NOT BE MOCKED!" Buu spewed angerly, and shot a Stardust Rain of his own at Gogeta, pink spears firing at him.

Gogeta grinned one last time "Thanks for the fight Buu. Ka..Me...Ha...Me...HA!" He fired the massive Raindow colored beam destroyed every last spear, and overwhelmed Buu, Demolishing every molucule.

The demon that had absorbed the evil energy was left behind. in a panic, he scambled away

Gogeta powered down to base, smiled, and started seprerating "Phew. I win."

**_Gogeta Wins!_**


	3. 21 Survives? And A Troubling Future

**_Disclaimer: I domt own Dragonball. Powerscaling to the best of my Ability. Enjoy_**

_Flashback_

**_The evil android was pushing back the Genki Dama. Even with full power, Son Goku could not finish her off. He yelled in frusteration "Dammit all! I need more Energy!"_**

**_Android 21 knew she had no other option. She looked back at her new freinds, and waved goodbye, before flying under the Spirit Bomb._**

**_"21?! What are you doing?!" Goku yelled in worry for his new freind. He would get no response, as 21 launched herself at her evil counterpart, who stared at her in shock and fear as the Spirit Bomb descended. "Do you plan on us dissapearing together?!"_**

**_There was no time for a response as the Genki Dama released an explosion that rocked the Land of the Kais. In the after math... 21 was laying there unconscious, and unhurt._**

_Flashfoward_

21 had awoken, alive and okay. Her hunger had gone. Goku had explained to her "The Spirit Bomb dosent effect those pure of heart. It probally destroyed the evil within you."

The mysterious soul had dissapeared. 21 had resolved to find it and thank them. After the waves were undone, Son Guku had requested a match between himself and the Android, who was happy to comply, now that she didnt have to worry about losing control. However, she could barely stand up to a Super Saiyan 2. She probaly could have trained, and gotten stronger, but her gentle heart didnt want that. But she did still have an occasional round with the kinder saiyan. '_Hes like a puppy dog when he wants to fight.' _She thought to herself. For now however, she would focus on finding that soul, amd on her research. All was good and peaceful..

But it wasnt to last. Her computer had read off an astronimical reading, near bulmas house. She headed out at once, curious of the reading...

It was a time machine, she deduced. Vegeta had arrived soon after "Is this your doing 21?"

"No. I really dont know." Her body tensed "Its opening."

The Hero of Time, Trunks, was beaten to a pulp. He fell out and crashed to the ground, Vegeta's eyes widening "Trunks...?" He picked up the blue hair boy, and muttered 2 words, his voice filled with conflicting emotion. "Get Bulma."

_**Credit to SuperSaiyan Fever for the Idea**_


End file.
